Captain Cori
Captain Cori is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Loves: Calamari Hates: Seagulls Occupation: Sea Captain Captain Cori has been sailing the open seas since she was just a little girl. Although she can be a little salty, Cori is hard working and very reliable. She was recently offered a job by Papa Louie to captain his first luxury food cruise aboard the S.S. Louie. Appearance Captain Cori wears a white sailor's outfit with a black collar and yellow rings on the sleeves. On her neck, she wears a red bandana. She wears a black skirt with a golden brown belt. She also wears a pair of white shoes with yellow laces. She wears a gold-banded, white and black captain hat and has anchor tattoes on her forearms. The same anchor print appears on her hat. During Pirate Bash, the white color in her outfit changes to blue, her tie changes to white, and she is wearing a pirate hat. Clean-Up Her skirt looks a bit more neater. The black spots on her hat are also changed to more circular in shape and are completely in black. Styles Papa's Bakeria Captain Cori wears a red sailor's outfit with a black collar and yellow rings on the sleeves. She wears a white bandana on her neck. She wears a black skirt with a golden brown belt. Her shoes are black in color with yellow laces. She also wears a pirate hat. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Banana, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Maple Syrup *Chocolate Waffle *Maple Syrup *French Toast *Drink: **Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Awesome Sauce *Onion *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Buffalo Shrimps *4 Parmesan Shrimps *4 BBQ Shrimps *Mango Chilli Dip *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Bun *Mushrooms *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **3 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Chocolate Chips **3 Marshmallows Holiday: *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle **Rock Candy **Gummy Kraken **Anchor Cookie **Gummy Kraken *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Gummy Kraken **Anchor Cookie **Gummy Kraken Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Peaches *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Waffle Cone Wedge *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettucine *Beefy Bolognese *Parmesan Cheese *5 Fried Calamari *2 Shrimps *2 Clams *Crescent Roll Holiday: *Al-Dente Fettucine *Midnight Marsala (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *5 Fried Calamari *2 Shrimps *2 Clams *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Peaches *Pink Lemonade *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Wildberry Derps *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Blueberry French Cruller Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Rock Candy *Regular Roll Donut with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Mini-Mallows Holiday: *Regular Star Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Powsicle Drizzle *Blueberry French Cruller Donut with Jubilee Jelly **Starlight Icing **Rock Candy *Regular Roll Donut with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Mini-Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Shrimp *4 Parmesan Shrimp *4 BBQ Shrimp *Mango Chili Dip *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Spinaches (top) *8 Red Peppers (bottom) *4 Anchovies (top) *Medium Cooked *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Swiss Cheese *Pulled Pork *Shredded Lettuce *Fajita Peppers *Ranch *Regular *Fries **Curly Fries **Ranch **Bacobites Holiday: *Pumpernickel with Swiss Cheese *Pulled Pork *Calypso Sauce *Shredded Lettuce *Fajita Peppers *Ranch *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow Holiday: *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1 **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Silver Star Sprinkles **Festive Flag *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Festive Flag Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday *Traditional Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Luau Punch Drizzle (All Over) *8 Madeleines (Outer Ring) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she's unlocked with Anchor Cookie. *In Pastaria, she's unlocked with Fried Calamari. *In Donuteria, she's unlocked with Lemon Chiffon. *In Cheeseria, she's unlocked with Pumpernickel. *In Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Garlic Chipotle Dip. Ranks Needed to Unlock Her *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 38 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 54 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 49 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 59 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 48 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 48 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 15 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is a playable customer with the Pushing skill, and her weapon is an anchor. One must use the Wall Jump skill to unlock her. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Captain Cori is a playable customer, like in Papa Louie 2, but instead she doesn't have any Skill. She is a default character in which you play as. Her weapon is now a flagpole. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *There is an error on her customer profile in Papa's Pancakeria, rather than french toast and chocolate chip waffles with maple syrup it says : "French toast with maple syrup" (which can cause confusion). *Her eyes cross when she blinks. *She and Edoardo Romano are the only customers to order more than one base item in Pancakeria. *She saved Robby from an island. *She has the same tattoo on both her arms. *Her Flipdeck picture shows that she's sailing the S.S. Louie through a storm. *She is often unlocked at a high rank. *She is the first Freezeria debutant to receive a Flipdeck. *She and Whiff are the only customers to have tattoos and muscles. Order Tickets Captain Freezeria.png|Captain Cori's Freezeria order Pancori.png|Captain Cori's Pancakeria Order Captain hd.png|Captain Cori's Burgeria HD order Captain To Go.png|Captain Cori's Burgeria To Go! order CaptainCori_zps36092a65.jpg|Captain Cori's Wingeria Order Captain Pirate.png|Captain Cori's Cupcakeria order during Pirate Bash Captain New Year.png|Captain Cori's Pastaria order during New Year Captain normal.png|Captain Cori's Pastaria regular order Captain FTG.png|Captain Cori's Freezeria To Go! order Captain star.png|Captain's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee Captain no.png|Captain Cori's Donuteria regular order Cori Summer.png|Captain Cori's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Captain Cori's Cheeseria Order.png|Captain Cori's Cheeseria Order Captain Nor.png|Captain Cori's Cupcakeria To Go! order Captain cup.png|Captain Cori's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Captain CHD.png|Captain Cori's Cupcakeria HD regular order captain cori.png|Captain Cori Taco Mia HD regular order Gallery captaincori.png|Captain Cori when she is not a star customer. cori papa louie 2.png|Cori jumping and attacking captain cori papa louie 2.png 31.jpg Captain_Cori.jpg|Cori as she appears, waiting in line Perfect_Cori_.jpg CAPTAIN.png Captain Cori outfit.png|Captain Cori in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! S.S. Louie.png|Her ship S.S. Louie arriving on Calypso Island with lots of customers. coriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Captain Cori's new look in Cupcakeria Madcory.png|Cori is not pleased in Wingeria anchorsvscherries.png|Cori confused at her order. Captain Cori in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Captain Cori.png Capt. Cori 1.png|Captain's Approval: Perfect on Captain Cori during Pirate Bash!!!! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-34-59-999.jpg|Cori pushing the rock Captain Cori unlocked in Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Cori unlocked in Pirate Bash BonVoyagePart1.jpg|Bon Voyage Frame21.jpg Frame3.jpg|Captain Cori in the ship! Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.07.01.png|Cori is not pleased in Donuteria Mrfw36 th.jpeg|Perfect and gold! ♥ 35m4dmp.jpeg|Cori's perfect burger! ❤ Frame6.jpg Frame8.jpg Blogannounce.jpg swimming.jpg Comingsoon blogWSA.jpg CaptainCoriperfect.png|Captain's approval: perfect chicken wings! Captain Cori in Papa Louie 3: When Burgers Attack!.jpeg|Captain Cori's Outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Burgers Attack! Captain Cori Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Yet more perfect cupcakes for Cori. She's getting spoiled! Captain Cori Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Captain Cori has a perfect hot dog! Nice job! captain cory and little cory.png|Captain Cori is being served and Captain Cori is giving a thumbs up. (she also has a Dr. Cherry drink.) Cus.JPG CaptainCoriCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|~ Captain Cori gets a perfect sandwich with Trishna! ~ cori first perfect and first star.png|First perfect and star. Papa'sCheeseriaHopePerfecto3.png Obrázek3.png|Boomer and Captain Cori share the perfect sandwich! Halloween2015.jpg|Corri as Ice Cream. Perfect pie with Captain Cori!.png|Perfect pie with Captain Cori! robbynson coroson.png|Captain Cori and Robby are waiting for their hamburger Captain Robby.png|Captain Cori and Robby are waiting for their Pizza Fan Art Cori.PNG|Eightball's at it again. Another sprite edit. ChibiMaker.jpg|Captain Cori in Chibi Cori.png|Made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters